Concrete Angel
by Angelo di Luce
Summary: Bella moved with her mom away from her twin, Emmett Swan, and her dad when she was 5 years old. What happens when she loses her mother to cancer at the age of 10 and her step-dad blames her for everything? Previously written by i.want.my.edward
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Stephanie owns all. *sad face***

**Concrete Angel**

_Through the wind and the rain, _

_  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above; _

_  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. _

_Concrete Angel ~ Martina McBride_

Concrete Angel

Chapter 1

I looked over my shoulder and pushed myself even further. My breaths were coming more and more spastic with every step I took but I had to keep running, I had to get away. I looked ahead and could see the light of the train station. _Finally! _I thought. I was going to get away from this awful place I call home. It took me a few more minutes to get to the station and as soon as I got there I went straight to the window.

"How may I help you?" The lady said, giving me an odd look.

"I need…a…ticket….to Forks…Washington." I said in between breaths, giving her a don't-ask look.

"Alright that will be $10." She said. I nodded and pulled _his_ ratty bag off of my shoulder and handed the lady a 10 dollar bill and in return she handed me my ticket. "The next train is in 5 minutes, have a great day!" She said cheerfully. I nodded and walked away.

I didn't want to risk being out in the open in case _he _was trying to find me so I went to the bathroom to try and clean up. I pushed open the door and went straight to the mirror. Looking in it I was disgusted at the reflection. My hair was a mess and oily, my clothes were ragged and torn, and I had bruises covering my body. _What else is new?_ I thought. I ran a hand through my hair to try and untangle a few of the knots but there wasn't really anything else I could do. With a sigh I walked back out just in time to board the train. I was asked for my ticket and quickly seated in the back of the train. I plopped down in the seat near the window and leaned my head back against the seat. My mind started to wander. Apparently I fell asleep because the next thing I knew I was getting woke up by a little girl.

"Hi! What's your name?" The little girl asked me. I groaned and tried to figure out where I was. It took me a few minutes to figure out where I was and when I did I did a mental happy dance. I had escaped from Phil and was on my way to see my real family. "Uhh hello? Is anyone in there?" The little girl said but before I could answer a lady, that I'm guessing to be her mom, came running over.

"I'm sorry. She gets away from me any chance she can get." The lady explained.

"Oh it's fine." I said and gave her one of the fake smiles I had grown so accustomed to over the years. She smiled back and picked up the little girl and took her back to her seat. Once again I laid my head against the seat and feel asleep.

**2 hours later**

"We are now arriving at the Forks train station. Be safe and have a great day!" The conductor said pulling me out of my deep sleep. With a sigh I stood up and waked of the bus, bag in hand, looking behind me every so often just to make sure _he _didn't follow me here. When I was sure I was alone I allowed myself to think I had done it. I had gotten away from the hell hole I used to call home after 7 years of abuse. I took my first step out of the train station and into my new home town. I took a deep breath and decided I should probably find a bus to take me to Charlie's house. As it turns out Renee had left me some stuff I didn't know about, including a map of Forks, Charlie's address, and a couple hundred dollars. How I didn't find this stuff in the past 7 years after her death I don't know but when I found them I made the decision I would leave. I reached for my bag and pulled out the map and slip of paper. I looked at it for a good, long minute and, with a sigh, decided I would get a move on. I waved down a cab and, once he stopped, climbed in the backseat.

"Where too little lady?" The cabbie asked me. I handed him the slip of paper, along with a 20 dollar bill and sat back in the seat. I watched the green scenery whiz past me as I rode to my new house. Forks, Washington is the rainiest town ever and I don't know if I'll ever get used to it. The cab driver turned into a gravel driveway so I'm guessing this was Charlie's house. With that thought my heart started beating 50 mph and my palms started sweating.

_What if he doesn't want me? What if he blames me for mom's death just like _he _did? _I thought. I was starting to have serious doubts about this. _Suck it up! _I told myself, I didn't come this far just to give up. I thanked the cab driver, grabbed my bad and stepped out of the car. The leaves crunched under my feet as I walked to the door. I thought my heart was going to come out of my chest so I took a few deep breaths and raised my hand to knock on the door twice. I heard shuffling around inside and two guys speaking to each other. My breathing stopped when the door opened and there before me stood my twin, Emmett Swan.

"Can I help you?" He asked, with a look of confusion on his face. I just stood there and smiled, and I mean actually smiled a genuine smile for the first time in forever. Soon the look of confusion on his face with one of recognition.

"Bella?!"

* * *

Review ppl and i'll send you a virtual cookie  
xoxo darklust34ForEdwardCullen


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:: I don't own Twilight unfortunately :(

**Concrete Angel**

Chapter 2

_Previously: _

"_Can I help you?" He asked, with a look of confusion on his face. I just stood there and smiled, and I mean actually smiled a genuine smile for the first time in forever. Soon the look of confusion on his face with one of recognition._

"_Bella?!"_

"Bella?! Oh my God! Is it really you?" Emmett asked with pure elation on his face. I nodded my head and let the tears spill over. Before I knew what was happening I felt myself being lifted in the air and suddenly I was back in Phoenix.

_~Flashback~_

"_You're nothing but a mangled, broken, piece of shit! It's all your fault I lost your mother! All your fault!" My step-dad, Phil, was screaming at me. Ever since a month after my mother died, 7 years ago, I've gotten nightly beatings. Why he hasn't killed me yet, I don't know, but he hasn't. I felt myself being lifted in the air and Phil gathered all his force and chucked me across the room. It couldn't have been a very hard task since he hadn't let me eat in over two weeks. It wasn't long before I could smell the blood leaking out of my body somewhere. I could feel myself fading fast and after what felt like a few minutes the blackness, finally, took over me. _

_~End of Flashback~_

With the memory quickly fading, I screamed and Emmett immediately dropped me out of his arms. I stumbled backwards down the steps and watched Charlie come running out of the house.

"Emmett what happened?" Charlie yelled as he ran to me. "Who is this?" He asked. The feeling of regret started seeping through my veins. I never should have come here. Phil has done so much damage to the point that Charlie, my own father, doesn't even recognize me.

"Dad, its Bella." Emmett said with a concerned look on his face.

"Bella?" He asked with a shocked face. I nodded. I was letting the tears fall freely while Charlie walked towards me. He motioned for Emmett to follow him. When he got to me his hand came down towards my cheek, as if he was going to wipe away my tears, but I moved my head to the side. He sighed.

"Bells," He started and leaned down to my level so he could look me in the eyes, "I don't know what bastard did this to you or what they did but you have to know I would never do the same thing. I love you to much and so does Emmett, we're here to protect you, not hurt you. You just have to trust us." All the while Emmett was listening from the back and nodding his head. I copied his motion and Charlie smiled. "Good. Now let's go get you washed up." He motioned towards the house. The three of us walked up to the house and once we were inside I couldn't help but think that it looked exactly the same. Emmett went towards the living room and Charlie showed me towards the shower.

"Thanks." I said and walked into the bathroom. I couldn't tell you the last time I had a shower. I know it's nasty but Phil wouldn't allow it. I shuddered at the thought of Phil. I stepped out of my clothes and into the hot running water. I let it loosen up the muscles in my back, it was heaven. I looked for the shampoo and smiled when I came across my favorite strawberry shampoo. I picked it up and squirted some of it on top of my head and lathered it in. It felt amazing. I figured I had taken long enough so I quickly and thoroughly washed my body and turned of the water. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself of with a towel sitting on the counter. Just as I was wondering what I was supposed to wear I saw a pair of Emmett's shorts and one of his sweatshirts. I smiled and threw them on. I did everything else necessary and tip-toed my way out of the bathroom and towards the stairs.

"But dad didn't you see her? She looked horrible. We have to find out what happened." I heard Emmett say.

"Emmett, I want to know what happened but we have to wait until she'll tell us herself." Charlie answered.

"I know. I just hope my baby sister is okay." Emmett said. I figured now was the time to make my presence known.

"Hey now. You're only older by 5 minutes mister." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Oh hey Bells." Emmett said blushing. One of the many qualities we shared. "How much did you hear?"

"Just from the part where you said I looked horrible." I said.

"Oh. You heard that?" He asked.

"Yeah and don't worry I agree with you." I answered.

"Well Bells why don't you come down here so we can talk." Charlie said. Uh oh. My smile fell as I knew what talk was coming. I wanted to think of a quick way out of it so I bounded down the stairs and looked at the clock. 6:39.

"Well dad. First why don't I make dinner?" I asked. He sternly looked at me.

"Bells I understand if you don't want to talk but you don't have to do that. I can just order pizza." I nodded and joined Emmett on the couch while Charlie ordered dinner. There was an awkward silence until Charlie came back. I guess he didn't know what to say to me, most people don't. I mean the last time he saw me I was 10 years old and it was before Phil became abusive.

"Aright the pizza is on its way." Charlie said and sat down in his chair and both of the guys turned there attention towards me. I just shrank back farther into the couch. Charlie sighed at my action.

"We missed you Bells." Emmett said. I smiled at him.

"I missed you guys too. You have no idea how much." I answered.

"Can you tell us anything?" Emmett asked desperately.

"Well I guess now is a good a time as ever." I started and braced myself for what was to come. "When mom died Phil didn't know what to do with himself so he took up drinking. At first it wasn't that bad, just an insult here and there. He was always angry with me, I could never do anything right. Well I remember coming home one day from school and he was waiting in the living room for me. He asked me where the hell I had been and said that I needed to get dinner started. It wasn't unusual for him to demand me of things but when I was finished he slapped me so hard that it sent me flying across the room." I heard both of the guys take in a deep breath of air but I kept my eyes trained on the floor, unconscious of the tears streaming down my face.

"He told me I needed to get his dinner finished faster and then he sent me up to my room without anything to eat. For a few months it stayed the same, I wouldn't do what he wanted me to do fast enough or I would do it wrong so I would get a beating but one night after an especially brutal beating he invited a bunch of his new drinking buddies over. I heard them coming upstairs so I pretended to be asleep but Phil saw through my act. He told me that he and his friends were going to have their fun with me." I couldn't control the tears that were running down my face.

"They took their turns raping me but when they finished one of the guys decided he hadn't enough so he went again. They all followed after. That night I was raped 8 times but it just got worse over time. Yesterday night the same guys came over and I let them do their thing, knowing that if I didn't my beating after would just be worse but after I decided I had had enough so after Phil went to the basement I climbed out of my window and well here we are." I finished and starting sobbing uncontrollably. Charlie jumped up.

"The bastard!" He and Emmett yelled at the same time. Charlie turned his attention to me. "Don't you worry Bella. I'll make sure the sick son of a bitch spends the rest of his miserable life in a jail cell." I nodded with the tears still streaming down my face. Emmett motioned for me to come to him so I scooted over beside him.

"Can I give you a hug?" He asked. I nodded and felt my brother's arms envelop me. It felt nice to know that I would be safe here. I snuggled up to Emmett's side and somehow I knew that I would always be safe here.

* * *

Okay second chapter up and review please

Just click the button it's very easy

xoxo darklust34ForEdwardCullen


End file.
